Kused to Love
by saberstorm
Summary: When Krystal started her life as a bounty hunter named Kursed, Fox also changed professions.  The consequences cause the reformation of a new Star Fox no one expected.  Combines several endings to Command.  A dark Fox x Krystal with an interesting ending.
1. Kursed

**Kursed to Love**

Summary: When Krystal started her life as a bounty hunter named Kursed, Fox also changed professions. The consequences cause the reformation of a new Star Fox no one expected. Combines several endings to Command.

Disclaimer: Star Fox Disclaimed.

Chapter 1: Kursed

Kursed walked into the bar and sat down angrily. For two years she had been working as a bounty hunter outside of Lylat, but it was slowly annoying her. She hunted low level thugs who could hardly stand on their own two feet, just to pay for fuel.

Then again, the world was a cruel place, and she was cursed to be the one who bore the weight of that cruelty.

She sat down and ordered her drink, noticing the crimson fox next to her had ordered the same thing. He wore black armor, and his right arm was artificial, as was his left eye and ear. A scar ran across his single natural eye, an eye that would have been green, were it not clouded with blindness. He looked familiar, but she just couldn't lay a finger on it. Carefully, she tried to probe his mind…

Only to have him whirl around and deliver a powerful slap that sent her to the floor. "No one touches my mind, vixen," he growled, and then offered his paw to help her up. Kursed took it, her mind reeling. Not only had he detected her mind probe, but he had repelled it powerfully.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

"No one knows me," was his reply. They sat down again as the bartender approached.

"So," the old bulldog chuckled as he handed them their drinks, "I see two of the most ominous bounty hunters have finally met." The two foxes looked at each other in confusion, but nether one recognized the other. "You know," the bartender continued, "People 'round here say you two'd make a great team together."

"Thanks, Jack," the male fox said standing and handing the bulldog payment. Jack counted it and looked at him in confusion.

"There's twice as much here than you had."

"For the vixen," was the emotionless response.

Kursed finished her drink and stood, "I suppose I should thank you, but I know bounty hunters don't do anything for free. What do you want?"

"I'm bored, and I have just received an offer that I can't complete on my own," the fox answered. "I need some help, and I'm willing to give you three fourths of the pay."

"How much?"

He named a figure.

She stuck out her paw, "Deal!"

Shaking her paw, he asked, "Have a name, vixen?"

"Kursed. You?"

"Scarred," he replied, but as they left the bar, nether could shake the feeling that they had met once before.


	2. Partners

Kursed to Love

Summary: When Krystal started her life as a bounty hunter named Kursed, Fox also changed professions. The consequences cause the reformation of a new Star Fox no one expected. Combines several endings to Command.

Disclaimer: Star Fox Disclaimed.

Chapter 2: Partners

Scarred stepped into the hanger and motioned to a large ship, "There it is. My home sweet home, a home away from home, _Ghost Legend_."

Kursed nodded, slightly impressed. The ship was an old Venomise frigate, just like the ones she used to fly against in her past life, only upgraded with Cornerian technology and weapons. There were also two small service racks for starfighters, but they looked like they hadn't been in use for a long time.

_Perhaps it is finally time to sell my old fighter, as I will no longer be needing it_, she thought. "Where are we going?"

"We're staying planetside," Scarred answered. "I just thought you'd want to see it. It has been a long time since I've worked with someone else."

"The feeling is mutual," Kursed said.

"Besides, I know you don't have a place to stay, and I have plenty of room on board. It would be rude of me to not offer room and board to my partner, even if it is temporary."

Kursed nodded in understanding. The Code stated that if one bounty hunter offered another a job, they were required to provide room and board. Scarred showed her his ship, and showed her where her room was. It was a plain ship, but it was clean and orderly. For some reason though, Kursed felt like it was like the _Great Fox_ she once knew.

"This is the entrance to the bridge," Scarred said, stopping at a door. "This room is out of bounds to you though. My friend programmed the recognition plate, and I don't know how to reprogram it to recognize you."

"Does not a captain know every part of his ship," Kursed teased.

"I know how it works, I just don't know how to fix it," Scarred replied, acting like he never heard the teasing in her voice.

They went into the lounge and sat down. "So, who's the target?"

sfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsf

It was almost too easy.

Their target was a mob boss, wanted dead only, but Scarred had hardly batted an eye at it. Not that he could, seeing as he was blind in his only real eye, his other being artificial. They simply walked in, claiming that the boss had called them for a job, shot him, and then shot their way out.

Now they were in orbit on the _Ghost Legend_, smiling at the payoff they had received. True to his word, Scarred had given Kursed three fourths of the reward. That, combined with the money she received for selling her ship made her feel much better about entering a partnership with this fox.

"Is there a specific planet you wish me to drop you off at?" Scarred asked.

Kursed shook her head, "No. If you don't mind, I'd prefer to remain working with you for a while. This job had been a drag until now, and I'd rather not leave now that things have finally become interesting."

Scarred nodded, "Very well, but you're only getting 50 from now on."

"Understood," Kursed nodded, and stood. "Goodnight."

After Kursed had gone to her quarters, Scarred stood and went to the bridge. He placed his hand on the recognition plate, and it glowed as it scanned his handprint, pulse, and DNA. Small symbols appeared on the screen above when the scan finished.

**McCloud Accepted.**

Scarred paid no attention to the name. He had seen it many times before, and he didn't care for it any more.

Stepping on the bridge, Scarred turned to his childhood companion, "Everything all right, ROB."

The robot nodded, Scarred had removed his voice chip long ago.

"We have a new member on this ship. Her name is Kursed," Scarred said. ROB nodded his understanding as Scarred sat down in his chair to meditate.

_Why did I accept your offer so quickly, Kursed_, he thought. _Am I really that lonely? Why did how you acted today remind me of my dearest teammate who I hurt so badly, it caused my own demise? Why do you remind me of her?_

_Krystal._


	3. Bowman

Kursed to Love

Summary: When Krystal started her life as a bounty hunter named Kursed, Fox also changed professions. The consequences cause the reformation of a new Star Fox no one expected. Combines several endings to Command.

Insert Disclaimer here.

Chapter 3: Bowman

'Why do you torture me?'

**'Because you are meant to do my bidding.'**

'I don't want to.'

**'You have no choice.'**

'I do.'

**'You have done wonders for Venom, my Grandson. But it will be for not if you do not deal with the threat that is before you.'**

'It is a threat to you, not to me. I am not you.'

Dash Bowman, Protector of Venom, came out of his meditation and rose, a little shaky. Relations between Venom and Corneria were slowly becoming more strained. Part of this was due to the fact that Peppy was no longer the General. The old hare had retired, and his replacement had never liked Dash. To the new General, Dash was as bad as his Grandfather, Andross, for leaving the Cornerian Military to use the device his Grandfather had made to terraform Venom and make it hospitable again.

Now, Dash was the leader of Venom, and Venom's technology now rivaled Corneria. Venom had become an empire like Corneria, and the new General didn't like it.

Dash didn't even know his real name.

Stepping outside of his chambers, a wolf wearing a guard suit stepped forward. "Lord Bowman, the Cornerian General is here to speak to you."

Giving the wolf his thanks, Dash went to the Conference Room, stopping by a mirror on the way. His white hair had grown some, and he had a neat full beard. _I'm starting to look like my Grandfather_, he thought.

**'Not by half. I was just a head.'**

'Shut up!'

The last thing Dash needed was Andross to mess this meeting up.

**'Don't go in there, Dash.'**

Dash ignored it, stepping into the room.

A blaster shot, alarms going off, pain, confusion, but all Dash could see was the smirk on the Cornerian General's face as the large male tiger said, "In the best interests of Lylat."

Dash coughed, the blood coming up proving that his lung was punctured.

**'I told you so, Dash.'**

The paramedics came in time, but before they could sedate him, a strange look came into Dash's eyes as he said one word.

"War!"


	4. Falco

Kursed to Love

Summary: When Krystal started her life as a bounty hunter named Kursed, Fox also changed professions. The consequences cause the reformation of a new Star Fox no one expected. Combines several endings to Command.

Insert Disclaimer here.

Chapter 4: Falco

Star Falco wasn't usually called to the General's office, and for good reason. The General – the only name he was known by – hated Dash. Before becoming Protector of Venom, Dash had been a member of Star Falco, along with Falco and Katt. There was a great deal of enmity between Falco and the General for this reason.

Of course, not many people liked the General. He was rude, crude, perverted, and self-righteous. To most, he was just someone they had to put up with for the time being, although some refused to. Bill had resigned the Cornerian Military in disgust when the General refused to follow through with the promotion to Admiral that Peppy had promised him. Now Bill flew as a member of Star Falco.

However annoying the General was though, Falco stuck to legacy his best friend Fox had left him. If it meant serving the people, they would put up with the stuck up piece of striped orange flea-bait.

Which was why Falco and his teammates were in the General's office, along with every Cornerian Admiral in Lylat, listening to a wounded whiner about why they were going to war against Venom once more.

_I don't get paid enough for this_, Falco thought furiously.

"We shall begin now in making sure they do not come close to Corneria this time," the General said. "We've been far too lucky in the past. Now, we must end it once and for all. Either Venom goes, or Corneria does."

"Do you mean you want us to slag the planet?" an Admiral asked, mortified.

"When we get to that point, yes," was the answer. "We cannot afford to take risks anymore. It's us or them."

"Count us out," Falco said, standing to leave.

"Just one second, rookie, I may have the leverage to change your mind," the tiger grinned.

"That's Captain Lombardi to you," Bill growled. He didn't like the fact that the General was openly insulting Falco, and in front of the Admiral Counsel as well.

"Talk fast," Falco said, the venom of his own anger clear in his voice.

"Help us, and I'll tell you where Fox McCloud is," the General offered.

The members of Star Falco couldn't believe what they just heard. Fox McCloud had been missing for almost two years. Bill and Katt both knew that Falco would do anything to find his old friend and leader.

"How do I know you're telling me the truth?" Falco asked, but his tone of voice said that the General had already won.

"I have my sources," the General smiled.

"Fine, but I want a good price for every ship we take out," Falco said. "And I want you to replace every ship we lose in the fight."

"Very well," the tiger said. "Dismissed."

As the team left the building, Katt voiced her concern, "The General took things way to easy this time. Either he's finally warming up to us, or he's stabbing us in the back."

"Money-wise he can't now," Bill said. "He made that statement in front of the Admirals. But do you really think he's telling the truth about Fox, Falco?"

Falco sighed, "No, but it's something to go on. Right now, I could use any lead, and this is the first one in months."

The other two agreed. They all had their doubts about it, but they had nothing else to go on. They could only play the General's game and hope. What else could they do?


	5. Effection

Kursed to Love

Summary: When Krystal started her life as a bounty hunter named Kursed, Fox also changed professions. The consequences cause the reformation of a new Star Fox no one expected. Combines several endings to Command.

Insert Disclaimer here.

Chapter 5: Effection

A crime syndicate on the planet Effection had been causing major problems. Everyone knew who the boss was, but no one could beat him. That was because the rat in question was telepathic, and therefore, not an easy kill.

But that didn't stop people from trying, in hopes of collecting the price on his head. And it certainly wasn't going to stop Scarred and Kursed either.

Thankfully however, Scarred had worked for the rat before. He was forced to kill one of the syndicate's former crime associates, who was escaping the law by pretending to be a bureaucrat.

Scarred could not even begin to describe how good it felt to expose the liar to everyone on Effection. In the end, the target had killed himself, and Scarred still got paid. That was how Scarred had gotten the _Ghost Legend_.

Touching down on Effection, Kursed learned from a guard at the government tower what the rat had been up too. Scarred had been thinking off asking the rat for another job out of desperation, but the idea of shooting the grotesque employer was too good of an idea to pass up. Besides, Scarred hated the guy anyway.

It was planned so well. Thanks to what Scarred did before, the ugly rat trusted him. As the two shook paws, Kursed snuck around and placed a bomb on their target's limo. Unfortunately, a well trained bodyguard noticed what she did. In an attempt to protect his new partner, Scarred had placed himself between the two, and ended up being stabbed several times in the gut by the bodyguard's knife.

Thankfully, the rat did not like Scarred being stabbed, and killed the bodyguard. After Kursed had assured him that she could take care of Scarred, the rat waddled into his limo and drove off. When they were gone, Scarred grinned and pressed the button on his remote detonator. The explosion told them that they had done their job.

As Kursed helped him back to their ship, Scarred chuckled, "Guy got sloppy in his old age." The two laughed, but only for a moment.

"I'm not as sloppy as you think." They whirled around to see the rat standing behind them, fur singed, but alive. Neither could react before he hurled two iron balls at them, striking them on their heads. He bent over and picked up Scarred, saying, "Sorry I couldn't trust you. Now, I get to have the pleasure of killing you with my bare paws."

Kursed got up quickly, reaching for her blaster, only to remember she didn't have it with her. So she began to reach for her collapsed staff – her trump card – when the rat suddenly let go of Scarred, staggering backwards with a bleeding hole in his chest.

Scarred turned toward her and held up his artificial arm. Extending from the outside of the wrist was a long blade, dripping with blood. "I normally keep it retracted into my forearm," he explained. "This is my trump card." Then he fell to the ground, unconscious.


	6. Dreaming

Kursed to Love

Summary: When Krystal started her life as a bounty hunter named Kursed, Fox also changed professions. The consequences cause the reformation of a new Star Fox no one expected. Combines several endings to Command.

Insert Disclaimer here.

Chapter 6: Dreaming

_"Fox, it's over."_

_"Krystal, please!"_

_"You were the one who pushed me away."_

_"I know. I'm sorry, so sorry. I heard you quit Star Wolf. I don't care if I never fly again, just don't leave."_

_"Why?"_

_"I need you."_

_Not this dream, not again._

_"You NEED me? I'm not an item you can throw away and reclaim Fox! You think I don't here what they all say about me?"_

_"I don't care what they say."_

_"Get out of my way, Fox! I hate you! Get out of my way or I will shoot!"_

_"Krystal, please!"_

_"Get your Arwing out of my way!"_

_"Krystal!"_

_Laser shots, an explosion, her ship spiraling out of control._

_"Krystal! No! Why? Krystal!"_

_"Because I love you, you idiot," she sobbed to herself, knowing full well he couldn't hear her._

_Her ship struck the ground. Shrapnel flew around her as she put up a shield. In spite of what she did though, three pieces still cut into her face._

Kursed woke up, her eyes wide with fear that quickly turned into rage as she growled in frustration. Why did that particular memory continue to haunt her, even in her sleep? She could never go back, so what was the point of dwelling on the past.

She got up and walked over to her mirror. There she was, her once energetic eyes now looking like cold tunnels that could never be escaped. Along the top of her muzzle and the sides of her cheeks, there were three long scars from where the shrapnel had cut into her face. Her hair, once worn in a tomboyish fashion, was now longer, reaching to her shoulders, and sometimes hiding her face.

_Krystal is gone, only Kursed remains_.

Sensing distress from the other room, she left hers and went into Scarred's room. He was twitching in bed, trying to fight off a nightmare as he moaned, "No… Don't… Please… Don't go…I can't… I don't want to… Please…"

Sighing, Kursed turned away and went back to her own bed. She couldn't help Scarred with his demons, and he still needed to heal a little more before she changed the wrappings on his wounds. Once she left though, Scarred shivered as he moaned again.

"Don't leave me… Krystal…"


	7. Avatar

Kursed to Love

Summary: When Krystal started her life as a bounty hunter named Kursed, Fox also changed professions. The consequences cause the reformation of a new Star Fox no one expected. Combines several endings to Command.

Insert Disclaimer here.

Chapter 7: Avatar

'Why can't you leave me alone?'

**'Because you are my lifeline to life; the only chance I had to finish what I started.'**

'We're about to go to war again.'

**'I know.'**

'Stay out of it.'

**'Why?'**

'Because I know you're behind it in some way or another, and if I'm lucky, I'll be able to stop it before it happens.'

Dash opened his eyes, concentrating on the scene before him. He was on the flagship of the Venomise Navy, the _Redemption_. Around the ship was one of Venom's many armadas, and before his armada, was one from Corneria.

"Computer's verify that one of the ships is the mothership of Star Falco, _Silver Wings_," the tactical officer reported.

_So, you dragged Star Falco into this too_, Dash mused.

**'Good, we can start destroying my enemies.'**

'No! Go back to your hellhole! I am in control here!'

**'We shall see.'**

"Hail the enemy armada," Dash ordered. An Admiral's face appeared. "Admiral, I do not wish to fight this battle."

"Neither do I," the Admiral replied. "I have a feeling it is all foolishness."

"It is, so why don't you just surrender," Dash said.

'What? That's not what I want to say!'

**'Too bad.'**

'No! I am in control!"

**'Not anymore. You wouldn't listen.'**

'No! Grandfather, please!'

**'Ha! Foolish Avatar!'**

"Surrender?" the Admiral balked.

"Yes," Dash said. "Corneria will pay for what it did to me, but I don't want anyone else to be caught in the crossfire."

"I'm sorry, but I must defend Corneria," the Admiral said and signed off.

"Enemy armada, powering weapons and launching fighters," the tactical officer said.

"Order our armada to do the same. Ready a shuttle to return me to Venom so that I may make further preparations. And focus a good fraction of your attacks on Star Falco," Dash ordered.

"Yes, sir, and your shuttle is ready."

Dash stood, "You have the battle here, Admiral. Don't fail me."

"Yes, sir," the officer said. "All ships, Fire!"

'No!'

**'Yes! I will have my revenge!'**


	8. Krystal

Kursed to Love

Summary: When Krystal started her life as a bounty hunter named Kursed, Fox also changed professions. The consequences cause the reformation of a new Star Fox no one expected. Combines several endings to Command.

Insert Disclaimer here.

Chapter 8: Krystal

"You were muttering in your sleep again," Kursed remarked as she helped Scarred redress his wounds.

"It's nothing," Scarred said, trying to brush her off.

Kursed scowled and poked him in one of his wounds, making him growl in pain. "It hurts when someone I'm supposed to be able to trust lies to me," she snarled.

He snarled back at her, and then sighed, "I guess you're right. I was like that once before to someone I loved, and she came to hate me for it."

"You were married," Kursed asked.

Scarred shook his head, "No, I was too shy, too scared, too cowardly. I regret shrugging her off when she was concerned, as it made her loose her faith and trust in me. While we had once exchanged soft words, soon all we could do was fight. Eventually, our fights grew so violent, that only one of us survived."

Kursed could hardly believe what she was hearing. Scarred had killed the vixen he loved? What else was in his past? She was tempted to probe his mind, but decided against it. Instead she asked, "Did you ever sleep with her?" It was the only reason she could think of to kill someone who cared about her, but constantly ignored her.

"No, I have never slept with anyone," Scarred replied, putting away the first aid kit. "I would only do so with her, if she were still alive."

For some reason, Kursed felt disappointed hearing that. She left Scarred in his room to rest, intending to go to he own room, but ended up pacing the corridors. She felt hurt by Scarred's words. Why?

Then it hit her like a bombardment of missiles. She was falling for him. She, Kursed, bounty hunter, who had sworn to never fall in love again, was falling in love with her partner. She growled in frustration. Was it because they were so similar? In her past life, she loved someone, her old captain in fact. But their relationship became so strained, that their love turned into hatred. However, her captain still felt a need to have her with him, had tried to stop fighting her. But when she tried to leave, he was forced to shoot her down in a vain attempt to stop her.

He never found her, and it was then that she realized that the deterioration of their relationship was not his fault. It was hers. She had tried to move too fast, wanted so badly to be his mate, and the mother of an adventurous family of heroes.

But all that was gone because of what she did, and she swore she would never give herself to another.

Kursed felt the tears beginning to flow and growled again. She was not going to cry. She had not cried since the day she became Kursed. In anger, she struck the wall with the palm of her paw.

She froze as the place where her paw was lit up. She had accidentally put her hand on the recognition panel to enter the bridge.

_It doesn't matter. Scarred said I can't get in anyway, I'm not programmed in_.

Her jaw dropped as the lock light switched from red to green, and words appeared above the scanner.

**Krystal Accepted.**

_It couldn't be!_

The door opened, and Kursed couldn't help but step in, her mind demanding to know. There were several parts that looked like they had been removed from the _Great Fox_, but the robot silently working at one of the terminals confirmed her suspicion.

_Scarred, your story… your words in your sleep… the feeling I have when I'm around you… I do know you!_ She thought about the scar across his blind eye, his artificial left ear and eye and right arm, the way he had repelled her mind probe, and the coldness in his voice, masking his anger, pain, and sorrow. She was the reason he was like this.

_What have I done to you, Fox McCloud?_

Kursed froze as she felt the cold end of a blaster on the back of her neck. "I thought I told you that you weren't allowed on the bridge," Scarred growled.

Unable to stop herself from shaking, she stammered, "I didn't mean to, Scarred. I didn't know my name would be in the lock."

"It isn't, Kursed. I should know."

"Not the name you know me by now, but the name you knew me before we began fighting," she said, hardly believing that she was confessing. "I'm not dead, Fox. I'm still here. I'm sorry for hurting you, for making you shoot me down."

Kursed turned around as Scarred backed away in shock. It all fit, but was it true? Was she really the vixen he thought he had lost?

He only had to look in her eyes, and then he knew.

"Krystal."


	9. Scarred

Kursed to Love

Summary: When Krystal started her life as a bounty hunter named Kursed, Fox also changed professions. The consequences cause the reformation of a new Star Fox no one expected. Combines several endings to Command.

Insert Disclaimer here.

Chapter 9: Scarred

The two of them stared at each other for a long time. One was afraid that the other was lying, while the other was afraid the first would reject her again. Eventually, Scarred spoke, his voice angry, "If what you are telling me is a lie…"

"It isn't," Kursed said. "I may be Kursed now, but you once knew me as Krystal. Search my mind if you want."

This caught Scarred off guard. For a telepath to open their mind to another was placing a great deal of trust on someone. _Does she really trust me, after everything?_ he wondered. Deciding that it was worth a try, he reached out and touched her mind. Kursed didn't hide anything from him. She showed him her survival of her crash, repairing her ship, and starting her life as a bounty hunter, since it resembled her past life of being a mercenary. She showed him the guilt and loneliness she had been feeling for the past to years for what she had done.

_Krystal is no more, only Kursed remains_, Scarred realized. _Yet she still has held feelings, for all this time?_

When Scarred was done seeing Kursed's memories, she expected him to break the connection. Instead, he led her into his own mind, and showed her what had happened to him. He showed her the guilt and pain he felt when he shot down her fighter, how he felt like a filthy murderer and became depressed. He showed her how he and Falco began racing to pass time and giving him a reason to live, how they became famous in weeks, and how after six months a crash cost him his vision. He showed her how one eye was replaced by an artificial one, but he was back to where he was before: depressed, and full of self disgust. He tried committing suicide twice, only to have Falco, Bill, and Peppy stop him. He had lost his arm in one attempt, and his ear in another. He showed her recuperating in a hospital ward, Peppy's retirement, and the assassination attempt on the old Hare that was the last person Fox could call family. He showed her how he hunted down the assassin, how he was blinded by rage and savagely ripped the person apart, how the sudden realization of what he had done broke his mind and caused him to loose control of his previously dormant telepathic abilities. Fleeing Cornerian authorities with Wolf's help, and becoming a bounty hunter. He also showed her his work on Effection, using the money to buy an old Venomise frigate from Protector Dash Bowman, and taking what was left of the Great Fox to fix it. He showed her how he had done a few jobs for the new Protector, stopping old Venomise leaders from causing Venom and Corneria to clash again. Then he showed her how he had left Lylat when he found out that Peppy's replacement wanted, "the Venomise villain Scarred," dead.

Scarred cut the telepathic connection between them and looked at Kursed. She was shaking slightly, small tears dripping from her eyes. She looked at him. The man she had known was gone, and yet he was still there in front of her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Scarred said softly.

Kursed stepped forward, "As am I, Scarred. Can you ever forgive me?"

"If you can forgive me," he replied.

They nodded to each other, neither one needing their telepathic powers to see that the other truly did forgive them. They came closer and for the first time in far too long, they kissed.


	10. Speech

Kursed to Love

Summary: When Krystal started her life as a bounty hunter named Kursed, Fox also changed professions. The consequences cause the reformation of a new Star Fox no one expected. Combines several endings to Command.

Insert Disclaimer here.

Chapter 10: Speech

Protector Dash Bowman looked out at the masses that had assembled to hear him speak. They were from several planets, each planet a member of the Venomise Empire. Beside him was Protector of Titania Sly Trend, a female raccoon who hated her name, and who Dash had been developing a liking for.

"How do I look?" she asked.

Unfortunately, Dash was not the one in control of his body.

"Fine," Andross answered through Dash's voice.

Sly frowned. Normally, Dash would give her a complement.

Dash stood and the chatter of the assembled died down. Everyone had their attention on him. Dash smiled, "My friends, thank you for coming. It means very much to me, knowing that I can count on you.

"Starting two days ago, hostilities between Venom and Corneria have resumed. It was not a path I wished, nor one that anyone else wished. Many of you have already come to me expressing your disappointment that this has happened. Some of you showed outright disgust." Several attendees shifted uncomfortably in their seats. "Many of you even threatened to leave the Venomise Empire. I almost feel ashamed, knowing that those I trust believe I am to blame for the renewed hostilities, for this is not the case." Again, many shifted uncomfortably.

"A week before, I was to attend a meeting with the Cornerian General, who promptly shot me in the chest. Were it not for the alertness of the guards, I would have died. I was in an emergency regeneration tank for five days. In those five days, several small colonies on new worlds not inhabited by Corneria were attacked and destroyed by Cornerian vessels.

There was a murmur of shock and disbelief from the crowd. Corneria was attacking colonies that couldn't fight back?

Inside Dash, Andross mentally gave himself a pat on the back. They were in his power now; they all were.

"True, not all of Corneria is to blame, but those who lead are to blame. They are using their army as pawns in battle to make us angry and strike back, so that they have an excuse to wipe us out. Their own soldiers do not even know the true intent of their superiors. They are being lied to, and we are suffering the consequences. This is unacceptable!

"We no longer live on a world that is meant to be looked upon with distain. We are strong! We are resolute! We have made our home on a world that was once inhospitable. Isn't this a sign of our power?

"The Cornerians have underestimated us! We must never let it happen again! Corneria is no longer the center of power in Lylat! Venom's time has come! We will be victorious, but only if we stand together! Together, we will show them our true strength!"

The crowd erupted into roars of applause. Everyone was on their feet, applauding, cheering, agreeing wholeheartedly that Venom's time had come.

Andross had won again.

Back in one of the entrances, Wolf O'Donnell snarled in frustration. The last thing Lylat needed was another war. He turned to his two wing mates, Leon Powalski and Panther Caruso, and said, "We're leaving. I'm not getting caught up in this again." They nodded and left with their captain for their headquarters in the Sargasso Region.


	11. Ka'shae

Kursed to Love

Summary: When Krystal started her life as a bounty hunter named Kursed, Fox also changed professions. The consequences cause the reformation of a new Star Fox no one expected. Combines several endings to Command.

Insert Disclaimer here.

Chapter 11: Ka'shae

Kursed's woke, but she kept her eyes shut and snuggled closer to the other fox in the bed, trying to go back to sleep. Scarred was still sleeping, but he reacted anyway, his arm pulling his mate in tighter. Kursed had performed the Cerinian Bonding Ceremony the previous night, bonding their souls together. Cerinians believed that choosing a mate and bonding your soul to theirs allowed both the key to immortality, so long as neither was unfaithful to the other. Kursed was no exception, and she knew for a fact that said immortality did not mean that they wouldn't die. It only meant that after an extended life, their bonded souls would last forever. So long as one existed, so would the other, so neither would ever die out.

Unfortunately, it was the very reason why Cerinia was dead. Andross had sought out the secrets of Cerinia, trying to make himself immortal. He was denied such secrets by the Elders, who saw him for the evil that he had become. In his wrath, he attacked and stole what little he could, and then destroyed the planet.

The survivors, like Kursed, had moved on to find new homes and lives. Recently, though, most of the survivors had been immigrating to Sauria, as it was very similar to their lost home, and they easily got along with the native dinosaurs.

"Kursed?" Scarred whispered softly, interrupting the musings of his mate.

"Yes?" she asked, whispering just as softly as he was. She opened her eyes to see that his artificial eye was on. She reached out and touched his mind, feeling him connect to her. She smiled at him as she felt his intent, and kissed him gently. His strong arms pulled her to him as they picked up where they left off the night before.

sfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsf

The _Ghost Legend_ shook as another shot struck it. Scarred growled in frustration as he worked at the controls, evading more blasts that came from the Cornerian Cruiser that was intent on destroying them. Kursed worked at another console on the bridge, firing Stun Blasts and Sonic Missiles in return, trying to disable the ship so they could escape.

"Bounty Hunter Scarred," came the voice of the Cornerian Captain yet again.  
"Power down and prepare to be taken into custody!"

"Over my dead body, asshole!" Scarred responded, cutting the connection and evading another blast as Kursed scored a perfect hit. She barked in triumph as the Cornerian Cruiser began floating dead in space, its systems scrambled too much to fly or shoot. Then her face fell.

"Enemy cruiser is launching fighters," she reported.

"Damn!" Scarred cursed. "ROB, prepare to warp! Random heading to escape and get our bearings!" The silent robot quickly went to work. The _Ghost Legend_ shot forward as it warped, just as the first shot from the fighters hit them.

Unfortunately, said shot was a Nova bomb, and it hit the shields by the bridge.

Scarred ducked, avoiding the overload energy that crackled throughout the bridge as panels and controls exploded. Kursed wasn't so lucky. She screamed as wave after wave of energy struck her, mostly in her head.

"Kursed!" Scarred cried out, seeing her fall under the onslaught. Blue light flashed, and for a moment, Scarred feared the worst.

"Looks like a good thing that we're bonded mates now," Kursed said, but her voice seemed to echo in a supernatural way. Scarred looked at her, but something didn't seem right about the fact that she seemed to be giving off an ethereal blue light. Then he looked down and saw that she was floating over her body.

"Ka'shae!" he exclaimed in awe.

"Correct," Kursed nodded. "The ancient Cerinian form of Astral Combat, allowing the combatants to temporarily leave their bodies to project themselves in astral form and fight soul to soul. So long as the body remains intact, they could always return without fear of death. Because we are mates and are bonded, I can use it to escape the death that would have come from the energy hitting me, while my body remains intact through my connection to you."

"But if you return to your body, you will die, won't you?" Scarred asked.

"With the state my body is in now, that will happen," Kursed replied. "But I have no intention of dying now that we've found each other again, so I will have to wait until we can heal my body."

Scarred gritted his teeth. He didn't trust any doctor outside Lylat for something like this, nor could he return to Lylat and get help safely, as he had a price on his head and every Cornerian officer was always watching out for him. The planets in Lylat that made up the Venom Empire were impossible to reach without going through Cornerian space either. Then an idea struck him. It was the perfect place, and there were no Cornerian ships their either, as the planet had refused to join the Cornerian Alliance and the Venom Empire. And while the planet refused any criminal, Scarred was only a criminal in the eyes of the Cornerian General. The planet kept in touch with both Corneria and Venom, so he had no doubt that the leaders there would understand.

"ROB, as soon as you can, set course for Sauria," Scarred ordered. He turned and smiled at Kursed. "I think it's time to visit an old friend."

Kursed smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Do you think you could teach me Ka'shae?" he asked.

"I would love to," she answered.


	12. Fox

Kursed to Love

Summary: When Krystal started her life as a bounty hunter named Kursed, Fox also changed professions. The consequences cause the reformation of a new Star Fox no one expected. Combines several endings to Command.

Insert Disclaimer here.

Chapter 12: Fox

_Well, Damn!_

Scarred's arm was acting up again.

Sighing, the fox grabbed a few tools and began to open it up and fix it. He could still feel pain when he did so, as it was attached to his nervous system, but it wasn't too bad. It felt good in fact, like he was removing several painful slivers.

Kursed's astral form looked over his shoulder, "Doesn't that hurt?"

"Like hell," Scarred replied. "But it feels much better fixed." He found the problem: exposed wiring. It was easily fixed, and he sighed in relief as he closed his arm up. He swiveled his wrist, extending and retracting his blade a few times to make sure everything was working. "So, how about teaching me Ka'shae while we're on our way to Sauria?"

"There is little I can teach you while I am using Ka'shae myself," Kursed replied. "And shouldn't we fix the ship first?"

"That can wait," Scarred replied. "I've heard that they have some new energy generators on Sauria, and I've been meaning to get one that can enhance and use telepathic energy. It could come in handy."

"Are you going to steal it?" she teased.

Scarred made a face, "Naw. No need. Besides, I can pay for it. They use scarabs as money."

"Special scarabs that have yet to be found on any other planet in Lylat and other regions," Kursed said. "In order to master Ka'shae, you must first master yourself. That is something you can do without my instruction, but it could hurt, and not physically."

"I am willing to take the pain, Kursed," Scarred said. "I doubt there could ever be a pain worse than the pain I felt after I lost you."

Kursed smiled, "Thank you, Scarred. Now, close your eyes, and relax."

sfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsf

Darkness was all he could see. Never ending darkness, in every direction. Scarred twitched an eye muscle, activating a scanner in his artificial optic.

Nothing. No energy signatures, heat signatures, or anything else.

Wherever he was, it was empty.

"**Just like you, isn't it?**"

Scarred turned, only to come face to face with…

Himself!

The glowing orange fox smiled, his two eyes blazing with untold power, "**Yes, I am you. Or, who you could have been.**" The smile turned into a scowl, "**You betrayed us both.**"

"What?" Scarred asked confused.

"**Betrayed. Traitor! You betrayed yourself, me, just as you betrayed her!**"

Scarred turned again, and saw again and again like a movie on continuous play as he shot down Krystal's fighter. He watched it plummet to the ground, watched her die.

"No! She's still alive!"

"**You call that alive? She's just like you! Empty! Devoid of feeling! She feels nothing for you! She Is Nothing More Than A Whore!**"

Scarred burned with anger as he attacked the other fox, who eagerly fought against him. "Who do you think you are?!" he roared.

"**I am you. I am Fox McCloud. I was you when you loved Krystal. I would have never joined with Kursed.**"

"She's still Krystal!"

"**Krystal is no more. Only Kursed remains.**"

"And the fault of that is mine! That's why I have joined her, because she is still there, and I still love her. Krystal may not be Kursed, but Kursed will always be Krystal, because I love her!"

"**And you will always be me?**"

Scarred finally understood, "No, I will never be you. Fox McCloud is dead, only Scarred remains. Fox will never be Scarred, but Scarred will always be Fox. I will never be you, because I am Fox McCloud. That is why Kursed loves me." Then he delivered the finishing blow, and the darkness vanished to be filled with light.

sfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsfsf

Scarred slowly opened his eyes, realizing for the first time that he had eyes to open. In front of him was his body, slumped in his chair as it slept on. He turned to Kursed's astral form, who smiled at his fiery astral form and nodded. He smiled.

"Welcome back, love."


End file.
